Coffee Bean's Daily Routine!
Made by: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Characters -Coffee Bean -All the mushrooms -FlamingoPhoenixFeathers (narrator) -Split Pea -Sunflower -Marigold -Announcer -Bonk Choy -Chomper -Peashooter -Crazy Dave The Story We all know Coffee Bean, a loyal, hyperactive, Caffeine-loaded plant whose job is to-''' Coffee Bean: WAKE UP MUSHROOMS, OF COURSE! '''I told you not to break the fourth wall! Coffee Bean: SORRY, CAN'T HOLD THE EXCITEMENT!!!!!!! Fine, but just this once, okay? Coffee Bean: YYYYAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!!! So, where was I? *reads script* Oh, right! Ahem! Of course, you would all wonder his daily routines throughout the day, right? Well, that mystery comes to a close as we take on a closer look on Coffee Bean's life. Coffee Bean: ROOOLLLLLL THE TAPES! Yes, thank you, Coffee Bean. Anyway, he is constantly awake, so he never sleeps. What he does when he's not doing his job? Well, that is-''' Coffee Bean: TRYING TO GET USED BY PERSUADING CRAZY DAVE!!!!!! '''Yes, that, but also obsessing over Cafeena Beania, a pop star. Coffee Bean: WOW! YOU REALLY SEEM TO KNOW ME, FLAMINGOPHOENIXFEATHERS! It's in the script. Coffee Bean: Really? Anyway, when he gets bored on what he is currently doing, he bothers plants, mainly Sunflower. ' ''*Start Video* Coffee Bean: HEY! HEY! HEY! SUNFLOWER! HEY! SUNNY! HEY! Sunflower: Someone uproot me now. Coffee Bean: HEY! HEY! HEY! SUNFLOWER! HEY! SUNNY! HEY! Sunflower: I beg anyone! *End Video* Coffee Bean: OOHHH..... THAT LOOKS AND SOUNDS FUN! '''*Sigh*.... Anyway, he also persuades Marigold to bribe Crazy Dave. *Start Video* Coffee Bean: PLLLEEEAAAASSSEEEE!!!! Marigold: You've been here for hours! Can't you do something else? Coffee Bean: NO! BRIBE CRAZY DAVE! Marigold: Hmmmm.... Oh! Look! I heard a new Cafeena Beania album is out! Coffee Bean: REALLY? I MUST HEAR IT! Marigold: It's sold... in a far away land, like.... ummmm.... the Coffee Bean countryside! Coffee Bean: YYYYAAAAHHH! COFFEE BEAN COUNTRYSIDE, HERE I COME! Marigold: Phew, that's over. *End Video* Coffee Bean: I NEVER GOT TO BUY THE ALBUM, BUT ATLEAST I GOT TO SEE MY FAMILY! Split Pea (Frontie): Hey, we came here- oh, are we in the wrong place? Finally! No, you're not. Here- 3 plant food for shooting Coffee Bean in the head 3 times. Split Pea (Backie): Hey! I can do a better job! Fine, 3 extra plant food for taking turns. Split Pea (Both): You got it! FIIIRRREEE!!!! Coffee Bean: OW! *Falls down into a coma* Great, now I can proceed. So anyway, when Coffee Bean is selected into a battle, he tries his best to wake up everybody. Well, he dosen't even try. *Start Video* Announcer: The zombies... are coming... Coffee Bean: It's showtime! Sunflower: Coffee Bean, why are you here? This is a night level, and no mushrooms were even selected into the battle. Coffee Bean: Crazy Dave, of course! Sunflower: *Groan* Peashooter: Shoot'em down! Chomper: Chomp'em down! Bonk Choy: Beat'em down! Coffee Bean: C'MON GUYS, YOU CAN DOOOO IIITTTTTT!!!!!! Bonk Choy: Crazy Dave, why did you choose Coffee Bean? Crazy Dave: 'Cause I'm CRAZY!!!! Bonk Choy: That does make sense.... *End Video* And so, you all now know the mysteries of Coffee Bean's daily routines! ' ' THE END